The fourth attempt
by Lettersarecolours
Summary: Set post 2x06 - Simmons tries to talk to Fitz. Again. It's the fourth attempt on that day. If it doesn't work out, she'll leave. Forever.


Three times she had tried to talk to him. Three times in one day. And it still didn't work. Then, to make the day even more awful, Mack had told her what she already knew: That she was the reason why Fitz was getting worse. And he was still right. Fitz actually got a lot better, she could see that but the moment she came back he was even more shaky, nervous, he didn't find the right words and she was of no help.

Of course, she knew why. It was not her who wanted him to be himself again. It was him. He wanted to be smart and clever engineer Leo Fitz with witty ideas because he thought she loved him only this way which was so so stupid of him. She came to realize these facts when she repeated his words in her head: "you gave up on me", "because you think I'm useless" and finally Mack who told her "she bailed".

She knocked on his door. Attempt no. 4.

"Yes."

"Hey Fitz. It's me. Can… can I come in?"

"Simmons. Eh. Yeah. Sure."

She pushed down the door knob and entered the dark room. Fitz was sitting on his bed, he had just put his sweater back on and looked her straight into the eyes. His mouth was partly opened, the same way it was opened earlier that day when he told her she looked different.

"How,… erm.. Do. Do you need my help?", he stuttered.

Simmons took a deep breath.

"No." The glow in his eyes disappeared immediately. She continued.

"Listen. Fitz. I think we really need to talk about what happened."

"Why? I am of no help to you. I am the stupid random …"

"Can you please stop with this nonsense?" She was screaming. She didn't hear it before. But while her eyes filled with tears she became really angry. Even Fitz got frightened suddenly.

He waited for her to explain her behaviour. While she had been gone, he was trying to forget about her. When she came back as a shadow of his imagination he accepted her presence because his imaginary Simmons was usually comforting, touching his hand, murmuring comforting words. This Simmons was different.

"Fitz. I missed you.", she blurted out. He lifted his head.

"I missed you and I didn't give up on you. I would never do something like that."

"Then, Simmons. Answer my question: why?"

"That's why I came." Her voice began to shake. Even he realized it.

"When we were down there. Talking about the first law of thermodynamics, I saw it in your eyes. I saw that you loved me. Still love me. But…" He pressed his lips together.

"Yes, Simmons. I know. Don't do this to me. You absolutely know how incredibly stupid I feel. I'm sorry for telling you that. Just, stop mocking me-"

"What?" She stood up and turned around to leave. He didn't understand her. She made a decision.

"Just run away. You tend to do that lately.", he shouted.

Angry tears were making their way down her face, she was clenching her teeth. She touched the door knob and the door clicked open, when she realized she couldn't leave without clearing one big misunderstanding between them so she turned around again and faced him.

"You know, Leo. I never got the chance to tell you that I love you because you pushed that stupid button before -"

He grabbed her and pulled her close towards his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly when he hugged her in the same way he had hugged her down there. Then he let go.

"I.. am … I … you – erm did you just…", he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes." Simmons smiled through her tears.

It was the first real smile she saw on his face for the last couple of months and it made her thoroughly happy. He made a tiny step towards her.

"So… erm… I guess this is the em… the moment… I… erm I-"

"Yes."

He placed his palms on her warm and watery cheeks and studied her face in a way he had never been allowed to do before.

When their looks met, he kissed her. He pulled her closer to her and she let him. She had waited for this for so many months. And when she talked about the first law of thermodynamics she hadn't believed she would be able to kiss this man one day.

"You know erm… Jemma.. I erm… I just wanted to tell you… that erm… I still love you, too. So that's a lucky coincidence, I guess."

It was the longest sentence he had spoken since his aphasia.


End file.
